Una Sorpresa inesperada
by Gaby.Stories
Summary: Gwen y Kevin se reencuentran despues de varios años, en una incomoda situacion...Kevin logra salvarla...y asi renace su amor... RE-ESCRITA!
1. Una Boda y Un reencuentro

_Letra en cursiva indica flashbacks. _Y subrayada pensamientos.

― _Gwen te extrañare…._― 

― _Kevin, no te preocupes…Yo igual, pero…tienes que continuar tus estudios, te entiendo…_―

― _Adios…_―

― Te Odio… Te odio tanto, estúpido Michael…Tanto…―

― No te sigas lamentando Gwen.- Dijo una voz conocida entrando al lugar. -tengo un plan― Mintió Ben. ―¿Qué hago? ¡No tengo un plan!

― es que no puedo…― Dijo Gwen tartamudeando ― se que Kevin se fue hace ya varios años…¡Pero no quiero a Michael! ― Gwen exploto en lagrimas.

― No hay anda que yo pueda hacer por eso…-― Ben dirigió su mirada a la ventana más cercana a él. ― Se que tus padres te "obligaron" por decirle así. ―

― Si Ben…― Gwen se frotó sus ojos. ― Creo que hora que te vayas…quiero estar sola. ―

― No haré nada en contra eso…¡Adiós primita! ― Ben salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su auto. Gwen necesitaba Pensar.

Ben llego a su casa, dejo sus cosas y se recostó en su sofá. Estaba a punto de tomar una siesta, pero no lo hizo…Gracias a una molesta vibración saliente de su bolsillo izquierdo.

-¿Hola?- Ben contestó, la pantalla de su celular indicaba un número desconocido.

-¿Ben?- Una voz conocida, lleno de pensamientos la cabeza de Ben.

-Sí, él al habla.-

-¡Tanto tiempo amigo!- Ben escucho las palabras y se quedo colado por "amigo"

-¿Te conozco?- Dijo.

-Es sorpréndete como no te acuerdas de tu MEJOR amigo…-

-Espera…- Voz conocida, sentido del humor algo aburrido…no será…-¿K-kevin?-

-¡Exacto!- El desconocido paso a ser el Gran Kevin Levin….

A Ben nunca se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que el gran Kevin Levin, lo iba a llamar despues de tantos años.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por allá?- Kevin continuo.

-Todos estamos bien, con mi prima ya hemos terminado la universidad…El Abuelo Max parece cada dia mas joven, y pocas amenazas han estado desde que te marchaste…- A Ben le dificulto decir lo ultimo…

-…-

-Y Ahora estoy tratando de arreglar un problema de Gwen.- Dijo Ben sin tomarle tanta importancia.

-¿Qué?- Kevin parecio alterarse. - ¿Qué problema?

-Sus padres…- Ben inhalo aire, y lo solto enseguida. – La obligaron a casarse.- Dijo, mientras se sento en una silla, y encendio su television.

-¿Enserio?- Dijo incredulo. - ¿Cuándo se casan?

-Si Kevin, enserio.- Ben desvió su vista al calendario de pared. – El Jueves tengo entendido que se casan.-

-Y Hoy es lunes… Ben, tengo una idea…-

-Una idea de Kevin Levin, tengo que escucharla.- Ben rio, mientras se acomodo en la silla.

Ya pasaron unos dias desde el llamado de Kevin. Ben no le dijo nada a su prima, no queria ponerla mas triste.

Ya era jueves... El "gran" dia…

-Se acaban mis días felices…- Dijo Gwen, entristecida, antes de entrar al altar…

Gwen estaba con un hermoso vestido…Un vestido hasta el suelo, con varias capas de color blanco y beige. Traia puesto un velo del mismo largo que su cabello…

Gwen entró al altar, donde la esperaba su futuro esposo, y el cura que iba a realizar la ceremonia. Ya llegó junto a Michael, que estaba con un buen traje de marca, color negro, como el carbon…

La ceremonia estubo algo triste y aburrida, ya se acercaba la parte final…Gwen no queria ni ver a los ojos a su prometido, así que continuamente miraba a su primo, que solo repetia "tranquila".

-Michael, ¿Aceptas a Gwendolyn como tu legitima esposa, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si, acepto.-

-Y Gwendolyn, ¿Aceptas a Michael como tu esposo, para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo…-

-…- Gwen no queria responder, solo esperaba un milagro…solo uno al menos

De pronto un sonido a un motor se escucho venir desde afuera, muy pocos se percataron de ese hecho y solo querian escuchar la voz de Gwen decir el esperado "si, acepto".

Alguien entro a la ceremonia…todos voltearon.

-Dudo que la señorita Gwendolyn quiera decir el si.-

No era nadie mas que…Kevin Levin…El cual le sonreia a Gwen con la tipica sonrisa del "te salvare".

Gwen, se bajo del altar, y repitio unas palabras para que luego, una cortina de humo inundara toda la iglesia…

Ben, Kevin y Gwen, salieron de esta.

-Kevin…- Gwen solo repitio.

-Te extrañe, nunca espero que nuestro reencuento fuera en estas condiciones.-

-Ni yo.- Gwen lo abrazó con cariño, despues de tanto tiempo

-Estas mas hermosa que antes.- Dijo Kevin, separandose un poco del abrazo de Gwen, y apartandole un mechon de pelo que tenia en la cara, cerca del ojo.

Poco a poco, iban a volver a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso despues de tanto tiempo…

-¡Tu repugnante estupida!-

Una voz hizo que el gran beso de interrumpiera, una voz conocida para Gwen.

-¿Cómo le dijiste?- Dijo Kevin.

-Lo que escuchaste, idiota, llegaste a arruinar la boda perfecta.-

-Llegue a resolver un error, que es distinto.- Kevin se separo de los brazos de Gwen, y desafiante, se acerco a Michael.

La diferencia entre Micahel y Kevin no era tanta. Ambos altos…Kevin estaba mas trabajado que Michael, algo obvio.

-¿Por qué no te vas? – Dijo Kevin, mostrando su puño derecho.

- ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-

-¡Sigue el consejo de Kevin, y MARCHATE!- Dijo una Gwen furiosa.

Gwen rodeo a Michael con unos brazos de mana, y rapidamente, creo un portal transportador, a nadie sabe donde…

-Has progresado mucho , eh.- Dijo el pelinegro obsersando el lugar donde estaba Michael

-Si lo sabia.- Gwen sonrió.

Gwen y Kevin se acercaron a la entrada de la iglesia, donde estaba Ben esperandolos.

-¿Supongo que sabes donde quedarte, cierto?- Ben se dirigio a Kevin.

-Emm….- Kevin desvió su vista hacia la iglesia, ya vacia – Que rapidos todos.- 

-Te puedes quedar en mi casa…- Dijo Ben, con total amabilidad.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!-

-Ben…- Gwen miro hacia la iglesia vacia. - ¿Y todos?

- Bueno… Se fueron. –

-¿Ben? – Gwen levantó una ceja.

-Ya, ya! Lo que pasó fue… Que te vieron pelear y se esfumaron. - Ben mintió.

Gwen no queria seguir la conversacion con su, aun idiota primo.

Los 3 se quedaron hablando por vario rato a fuera de la iglesia, hasta que le primera en irse fue Gwen.

Ben y Kevin se fueron luego a la casa del primero, Kevin tenia que descanzar despues del viaje y todo lo que paso.

-Bueno, me voy a dormir Kevin.- Ben dijo a Kevin, el cual miraba el noticiero de las 23:00 horas.

-De acuerdo Ben...-Kevin respondio, no con mucho interes.

-¡Ah!- Ben se volvio a Kevin. - Gwen vendra en un rato, ¿te importatira abrirle?

Antes de que Kevin contestara, Ben se devolvio a su habitacion, sabia perfectamente que Kevin iba a aceptar.

A lo que termino el noticiero, Kevin se recosto en el sofa, y sin darse cuenta...ya había cerrado sus ojos...

Un leve tintineo que venía de la puerta, lo desperto...supuso que era Gwen, por la hora y por el aviso de Ben, asi que...sin dilataciones se puso de pie y fue a abrirle a la pelirroja.

-Hola...-Saludó Gwen, con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Pasé a buscar unas cosas que me dejo Ben.-

-Si lo sé, Ben me advirtio hace una hora mas o menos.- Rio Kevin. - Anda, entra.-

Gwen se apresuro en entrar, y saco algunas tras del sillon de Ben...parecia una bolsa con ropa y papeles antiguos. Se devolvio a la entrada en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Oh...Ya te vas...-Dijo Kevin, algo triste. - Bueno, me tengo que ir a dormir...no quiero abusar de mi amii...-

Kevin no termino la palabra, los cálidos labios de la pelirroja se posaron sobre los suyos...los cuales hace mucho tiempo no recibian un beso...

-Descansa Kevin...- Gwen se dio media vuelta, para dirigirse a su auto...

Kevin pensó, tenia que aprovechar.

-¡GWEN!- Gritó antes de que esta subiera a su auto. -¿Harás algo mañana?

-Ve a buscarme un poco despues del mediodia...¡Nos vemos!- Gwen subió a su auto, y encendio motores... y se marchó.

Y ahora...Kevin volvia a estar completamente embobado de amor, como lo estubo en su epoca adolescente...


	2. La Cita

_**Ben 10 FA Gwevin: Una sorpresa inesperada, La cita**_

_******Reescrito...**_

* * *

Ya era mediodía, no quería ser tan puntual, si a pesar de todo, Gwen me dijo que la fuera a buscar un poco despues del mediodía, asi que supuse, que deberian ser como a las 3 de la tarde...

Aun no estaba arreglado para la ocasión, no me desespere, ya que todavía no era hora.

Me fui a la ducha, en la cual no me demoré mas de media hora...

Desayuné primera cosa uqe encontre en la nevera de mi amigo, Ben, el cual no estaba en la casa, porque tuvo que salir en la mañana, quien sabe dónde...

El tiempo había pasado más que rápido, desde las 12 del día, hasta la 4 de la tarde...

Me subi rápidamente a mi amado auto, el cual todavía conservaba en perfectas condiciones.

Al cabo de una media hora, ya llegue a mi destino...La casa de Gwen. Me puse al frente de la puerta, y me arme de valor para poder dar una escusa razonable del por qué llegue tarde...

Toque la puerta.

* * *

Ya eran las 4, y Kevin aun no llegaba...pero, conociéndolo...¡no es tan puntual que digamos!.

Alguien tocó mi puerta, supuse que era Kevin y me acerque rápidamente a abrirla.

Sí, era él, el chico que me robo el corazón a los quince años, y ahora a mis veintiseis, me rescata apunto de cometer un error... Sigue siendo un heroe.

¡Kevin! ¡Que temprano llegas!- Dijo Gwen, sarcásticamente.

Si eh, temprano... - Rió el pelinegro.

Kevin se acercó a Gwen, y la besó...Sí, un buen beso apasionado y largo, Gwen no reclamó nada, solo...se dejo llevar...

De pronto, sienten una incomoda presencia...

Era un chico rubio, de uno ventidos o veintitres años..ojos azules...

Quién más podría ser aparte de...Cooper, Cooper Daniels.

-Hola Gwen...

Gwen y Kevin terminaron de besarse.

**-**¿¡Cooper!- Dijo Kevin, impresionado por Cooper, al cual no veía hace mucho tiempo.

-¿¡Cooper!- Repitió Gwen.

-Si soy yo, ¿tan dificil es reconocerme?-

Cooper si que estaba muy cambiado, desde la ultima vez que Kevin lo vió, por eso se impresionó, en cambio Gwen, se asusto con su aparición repentina.

-Vine hasta aquí, con una intención...- Cooper dirigió sus ojos azules a la pelirroja. -La intención de invitarte al cine.

-Lo lamento Cooper, pero...-Gwen desvió su vista a Kevin. - Tengo planes, gracias.

-Los cuales...- Kevin tomó la mano de Gwen. - ¡Inician ahora!

* * *

Kevin salió corriendo con Gwen de la mano, hasta su auto.

-¿Qué? -

Yo no iba a dejar esto así, Gwen no se merece a un todavía idiota como Kevin, yo ya me había dicho hace vario tiempo, que Gwen...Fue, es y será mia, no del mastodonte.

De hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esta sensación: Celos.

Celos cuando la vi besando a Kevin, con una pasión y cariño...mas grande que mi cuerpo a los 13 años.

Tengo un plan...

Kevin se arrepentirá...

Gwen y Kevin y estaban en su cita, el centro comercial de Bellwood, un lindo lugar, decorado para la ocasión: Invierno.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra hasta llegar al destino esperado. Kevin rompió el silencio.

-¿Lindo lugar, no?- Se notaba el nerviosismo en las palabras de Kevin.

-¡Si! Me encanto como está decorado en esta epoca del año.

Gwen y Kevin estaban apunto de unirse en otro romántico beso...

Cuando estaban apunto de unir sus labios nuevamente...

Un pequeño estruendo se escucho en uno de los pilares del centro comercial.

Querida Gwen … - Gwen y Kevin se volvieron a la misteriosa pero conocida voz. - Que gusto verte otra vez.

Charmcaster- La ira en las palabras de Gwen se hacía notar. - Cuanto tiempo, ¿no?-

He vuelto... para vencerte Gwendolyn. - Charmcaster colocó una mano en su bolsa. - Con mis poderes reabastecidos y mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez. -

¿Tú crees que me vencerás? - Gwen rió. -Por favor Charm, tú sabes que soy cinta negra en karate, y mis poderes de anodita, te vencen mas que rápido. -

Gwen crea una de sus bases de mana, y de un solo salto ya esta encima de ella. Lanza un rayo color magenta a Charmcaster.

Charmcaster cae al suelo, algo adolorida por el fuerte rayo,

-Oh, querida Gwen, esta vez no me ganaras. - Charmcaster se levantó del suelo. Vuelve a meter su mano en su bolsa, de la cual, tira varias semillas.

¿Qué?- Se preguntó Gwen, al ver que ahora su enemiga no tenía sus mounstros de piedra, si no...Grandes mounstros de planta.

¿Te gustan?- Charm rió. - ¡Son mas fuertes que los otros!

Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente mientras escapaban del establecimiento.

Dos de los mounstros de Charmcaster atraparón a Gwen, Kevin ( el cual no ocupaba sus poderes hace tiempo) trato de absorver lo primero que vió: El suelo de mármol.

Antes de que Kevin tomara cartas en el asunto, unos rayos rojos empiezan a desintegrar a los aliados de Charmcaster, Kevin dirigio su vista de donde venían esos rayos. Era un alien rojo, era Jetray.

¿¡Charmcaster! - Ben/Jetray parecía sorprendido. - Ser fácil ganarte, como la ultima vez.

Jetray, comienza a atacar con rayos a Charmcaster, mientras que Gwen trata de crear un vórtice, hacía Null Void.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el vórtice esta listo. Jetray empieza a empujar rápidamente a la ya cansada Charmcaster hacía él.

Antes de que los heroes metieran a Charmcaster al vórtice, alguien los interrumpe.

-Ben Tennyson, cuanto tiempo...- Ben cambia de su forma Jetray, a la de Humongosaurio, y se dirige hacia...

Vilgax.

Vilgax, estas aun mas viejo y feo. - Ben rió.

No vengo a pelear ahora contigo Ben diez.

Vilgax agarra a Gwen en una especie de burbuja, mientras Charmcaster, recobra su conociemiento, y le da los ultimos golpes a Ben.

Vilgax desaparecio junto a la hechizera, y... Gwen.

¡VENGO LLEGADO Y YA CAPTURAN A GWEN! - Kevin reclamó.

Espera, estoy pensando en algo...- Ben respondió a la queja de Kevin.

Ahí estaba yo, viendo como Kevin estaba preocupado de mi prima... Estaba pensando y pensando en como recuperar a mi prima, pero...algo obvio es que no podia hacerlo solo, así que deje el plan para unos minutos después.

¿¡ Y Gwen ! -

Alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos, era Cooper, que parecia alterado.

-¡Vilgax! Eso paso. - Respondí.

¿Por qué no te vas mejor Cooper?- Kevin respondió a Cooper. -Nadie te necesita.

Espera Kevin. - Dije. - ¿Que quieres Cooper? -

Vine a rescatar a mi chica. -

¿¡Qué! ¿¡COMO QUE TU CHICA!- Kevin se enfurenció, se podia notar, solo le faltaba ahorcar a Cooper.

¡Me escuchaste!- Cooper trato de amenazar a Kevin, yo solo estaba ahí, riéndome de esos idiota, sí, idiotas.

¡Ya paren! Parecen niños. - Tome aire. - Cooper, Gwen nunca estaría contigo, y Kevin tiene razón, no te necesitamos, ¿te vas?. Anda Kevin, tengo un plan...vamos.


	3. Un rescate y un reencuentro, 1era parte

_**Ben 10 FA Gwevin, Una sorpresa inesperada, Un rescate y un reencuentro 1era parte.**_

Vilgax se llevó a Gwen a una mugrienta celda muy oscura, Gwen muy poco podía ver.

Vilgax se largó del lugar. Gwen estaba pensando en como contactar a los chicos, ya que, había poca intensidad de la señal en ese lugar.

Una Voz interrumpe a Gwen de sus pensamientos.

¿¡Quién eres! - Dijo Gwen medio asustada.

Mi nombre es... - De uno de los rincones de la celda, aparece una silueta de un hombre, muy parecida a la de Kevin Levin, pero...¿Envejecida? Si, envejecida. - Devlin, Devlin Levin. -

… - Gwen no supo que decir, tenía la boca la abierta, pero de ella no salia ni pisca de palabra, la impresión la hizo entrar en un shock pasajero.

Ella estaba al frente del padre "muerto" de su novio.

¿Hola? - Devlin habló.

Yo soy, Gwen Tennyson.

Un gusto...¿cómo llegaste aquí? - Devlin parecia amable, Gwen, poco a poco le perdia el miedo.

Antes de todo...¿Tu nombre si es Devlin levin, cierto?

Correcto.

Ósea Tú...

¿Yo qué?

Eres el padre de Kevin, Kevin Levin.

Devlin se asombró, se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos, y se puso a pensar, una pila de recuerdos iban apareciendo en su mente, le vino un dolor de cabeza.

¿¡Lo conoces!

No solo lo conozco, el es...

Gwen se sentó en el suelo de la oscura y mugrienta celda, y como se notaba que pasarian mucho tiempo ahí, comenzó a contarle toda la historia...

La insignia robada, el primer beso, la destruccion del omnitrix...y Hasta la boda de hace ya dos días.

Kevin y Ben estaban tomando malteadas ( a pedido de Ben) , como los viejos tiempos...

-¡Ben, apresurate!- Dijo Kevin, poniéndose de pie. - ¡QUIERO IR A BUSCAR A MI NOVIA!.

Kevin agarro la malteada de Ben, y la arrojó al basurero.

-Kevin, no te preocupes. Ya hablamos el plan...- Ben estaba relajado.

* * *

De pronto, unos fotógrafos, empezaron a acosar a Ben.

Yo estaba esperando al aun inútil e inmaduro Ben, cuando debería estar rescatando a mi princesa de un castillo embrujado...

La aparición de Cooper me había arruinado el día, pero eso no me detendría.

* * *

-Ya Ben, vámonos.- Kevin ocupo su tono de jefe, y agarro a Ben del brazo, para llevarlo al auto.

Está bien, ¡ANTIPATICO!- Ben había comprado otra malteada, y la tenía bien sujeta en su mano.

Tengo las coordenadas de Gwen, asi que...- Kevin miro su insignia. -Está en las afueras de Bellwood.

Ben y Kevin ya estaban en el auto, y Kevin estaba preparando motores.

Yo creo...- Ben sonrió. - Que tú te quieres casar con Gwen.

Ben...- Kevin no supo que decir. -Amo a tu prima, aun...Pero habrá un momento...en el que no podremos seguir juntos...y, ¿para que casarnos?

Por nada...solo decía...

Ya habían llegado a las coordenadas que indicaba la insignia de Kevin.

Kevin se adelanto y ocupo sus poderes en absorver una roca cercana, Ben por su parte, se quedo normal.

Kevin golpeó el suelo con su mano de piedra, y logro abrir una apertura, la cual era una pequeña entrada al lugar donde tenian a Gwen.

Ben se encargo de hacer mas grande la entrada en forma de Jetray, para que Kevin y él, lograran entrar bien.

Ben y Kevin bajaron.


	4. Un rescate y un reencuentro 2da parte

_**Ben 10 FA Gwevin, Una sorpresa inesperada, Un rescate y un reencuentro 2da parte.**_

Al llegar abajo, Kevin y Ben se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Vilgax, los esperaba…

Al igual que Mike, Mike Morgnistar.

Comenzaron a pelear, Ben aun transformado en Jetray, lanzaba rayos por sus ojos a Vilgax, mientras Kevin se ocupaba de luchar contra Mike.

Mike logró, con su magia, dejar en el suelo a Kevin. Ahora sin preocupaciones, Mike se apresuró en ayudar a Vilgax a luchar contra Ben.

La pelea estaba en su punto culmine, Mike ya estaba en el suelo, inconsciente, por un buen rato.

Vilgax desapareció sin más. Así que Ben, se apresuró en ir a buscar a su prima.

Ahí estaba buscando desesperado a mi prima, ya han pasado, unos veinte minutos desde que inicié la búsqueda, y nada, nada de nada…

Confiado de la señal de mi celular, marque su número.

Comenzó a sonar, la señal no me defraudó.

Ben! Buena idea la de llamar…Ya están acá en la celda?. –

Sí, estoy en tu búsqueda, dónde estás?

Donde estoy, es donde menos te debe preocupar, haré un hechizo para librarme, de ahí nos vemos.

Ya en la celda, Gwen empezó a lanzar unos rayos de mana, para derribar los pilares.

Al cabo de unos intentos, logró derribar la dura celda.

Gwen le dio órdenes a Devlin, de correr.

Devlin sin pensarlo, con el peso de sus años, empezó a correr.

Ben escuchó pasos aproximarse, y no dudó que fuera Gwen, y corrió hacía donde provenían esos pasos.

Gwen se encontró con Ben.

Ben lanzó una mirada confundida a Devlin, y devolvió su vista a Gwen. –Explicame?-

-Antes de eso, y Kevin? –

-Esta inconsciente, con Mike, a unos metros mas allá.-

Gwen, sin dilataciones, salió corriendo hacía donde debería estar Kevin, y Mike.

Mike y Kevin estaban luchando, Mike iba ganando por mucho, Kevin estaba muy débil para seguir.

-Oye Mike!.- Mike mira de donde viene esa voz, y es atacado por una bolas de mana. Mike queda tirado en el suelo.

Esto ayudó a Kevin a dar sus últimos golpes, y dejar, como había dejado a Mike hace tiempo, con un ojo morado.

Kevin al terminar de golpear a Mike, se tiró él al suelo, debilitado.

Gwen, velozmente se acerca a Kevin, y se arrodilla juntó a él.

Kevin lentamente se va levantando, cansado, con un leve dolor de cabeza.

-¿Gwen?- Kevin terminó de levantarse. - ¡Gwen!.

Kevin se apresura en abrazarla, preocupado le pregunta si está bien y sin problemas

-Te extrañe Gwen.

-No me paso nada, gracias a Dios.- Gwen corta el abrazó de buena manera. – Gracias por tu preocupación, también te extrañe…

Antes de compartir un beso con Kevin, Gwen recuerda a Devlin.

-Y sabes…- Gwen se empieza a levantar del suelo, al igual que Kevin. – Me encontré con alguien. –

-¿Con quién?- Kevin mostró un poco de interés al respecto

-Lo verás tu mismo…Sígueme.

Gwen y Kevin empezaron a caminar rápidamente para encontrar a Ben.

Encontraron a Ben, luchando contra Vilgax, algo que es obvio, Ben iba ganando.

Gwen se apresuró en ir a ayudar a Ben contra Vilgax…

Mientras que Kevin, estaba en una mezcla de emociones, al ver a su padre, que estaba cerca de Ben, Ben lo estaba protegiendo.

Sin saber qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, Kevin se quedó ahí, observando a su padre, el cual, estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Un grito de Gwen, pidiendo ayuda para combatir, lo quito de sus pensamientos.

Kevin, absorbe roca de suelo, y empieza a luchar contra Vilgax.

Al cabo de un rato, lograron derribar a Vilgax, Gwen se encargo de llamar a los plomeros para que lo vinieran a buscar, y llevárselo.

Kevin se destransformó y se acerco a Devlin, mientras Gwen, miraba con compasión, y Ben se convertía en él mismo.

Kevin y Devlin, se abrazaron, sin compartir palabras….Por fin Kevin, sintió ese amor fraternal que necesitaba, por fin, después de mucho tiempo.

Gwen y Ben observaban…

-¿Qué hermoso no?- Una voz arruinó todo ese momento

Era vilgax, quien tenía un arma en mano, y disparó a Gwen.

Ben se transformó en Humongosaurio, y agarro a Vilgax, quien estaba débil.

Lo tiró al suelo nuevamente, esta vez, asegurándose que estaba inconsciente total.

Gwen quedó inconsciente en el suelo

-Nunca pensé en volverte a encontrar

-Yo tampoco hijo. – Devlin estaba emocionado, admirando como ha estado su pequeño hijo. –Gwen me habló sobre ti este último tiempo, has progresado. –

Kevin no evito ruborizarse un poco.

-¡Kevin!.- Gritó Ben, señalando que su prima estaba en el suelo.

Kevin se aleja de su padre, y corre donde Gwen.

La tomó de sus hombros y empezó a sacudirla un poco, Gwen lentamente fue despertando.

-Mi cabeza…- Gwen dijo antes de desmayarse. Se había rasgado el pantalón en las rodillas, y tenía algo de sangre.

Devlin y Kevin con Gwen en sus brazos, salieron del lugar a petición de Ben, Ben iba a esperar a que vinieran los plomeros.

Al salir del lugar, Kevin deja a Gwen en el asiento trasero de su auto, recostada.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Ben sale del lugar, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Gwen aun no despertaba.

-Ben, llevaré a Gwen a su casa, encárgate de mi padre, ok?.

-Está bien, yo me llevo al Sr. Levin a la casa de tu madre.-

-Eso estaría bien.- Dijo Devlin, feliz

Ben se fue con el padre de Kevin, y Kevin se marcho rápidamente a la casa de Gwen.

Kevin entró a la casa de Gwen, con Gwen en brazos, la recostó en un sillón de la sala, y espero que despertara mientras le curaba las heridas de su rodilla.

Al cabo de un rato, Gwen despertó.

-Hey, despertaste.- Dijo Kevin, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.

-Los plomeros se llevaron a Vilgax, mi padre está en casa… Tú estás bien…

-Aun me duele la cabeza…

-Descansa, me tengo que ir donde mi madre. – Kevin besó a Gwen. – Buenas noches…

Kevin se largó de la casa de Gwen.


	5. El adios

_**Ben 10 FA Gwevin:**__**Una sorpresa inesperada, El adiós…**_

Gwen había llegado tan cansada a su casa, que ni se dio cuenta que se había acostado en el sillón. Paso toda la noche destapada y con la misma ropa.

Gwen despertó, aun seguía con dolor de cabeza. No quería hacer nada, no quería desayunar, limpiar su casa, tampoco estar con Kevin, algo que se consideraría un milagro. Decidió ir a tomar una ducha de agua caliente, que cesara el dolor que le quedaba.

Habrá pasado más de media hora en el baño, con el agua caliente.

Después del baño que se había dado, los dolores fueron cesando poco a poco.

Gwen fue a recoger el diario del día a la puerta de su casa.

Al salir, se encontró con la sorpresa de que un auto se estaba estacionando frente a su casa.

El auto de Kevin.

Gwen esperó a que Kevin se bajara del auto para entrar a su casa.

La expresión de Kevin al bajarse del auto preocupó algo a Gwen.

-Buenos días…- Dijo Kevin.

-Buenos días Kevin… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres pasar?- El tono de preocupación de Gwen era notorio.

-No, prefiero no pasar…Emm Gwen, ¿Vamos al centro?-

-Kevin, ¿Qué sucede?-

Kevin tomó aire. – Iré al grano.-

- Kevin…?

-Gwen…Me voy. – Kevin le tomó las manos a la chica. – Vuelvo a mi casa.

-Oh….-Gwen sentía como los ojos se le iban empapando lentamente. –Voy, voy a estar bien….Promete que me llamarás.

-Te lo prometo.- Kevin cambió de posición sus manos, las puso agarrando la cabeza de Gwen. – Te extrañaré, te amo, no te dejaría…Pero tengo obligaciones.

Gwen solo escuchaba.

Kevin se limito a cerrar sus ojos y acercarse aun mas a Gwen. Sus narices se estaban rozando.

-Se a que te refieres… - Respondió Gwen, acercándose aun mas a Kevin.

-Me tengo que ir, no quiero perder el vuelo.

Kevin acerco sus labios a los de Gwen. Unieron sus bocas en un beso, que quisieron que no acabara nunca.

Kevin acariciaba lentamente el pelo de su chica, mientras seguía moviendo su boca al compás de Gwen.

Gwen por su parte, solo trataba de disfrutarlo..Sabía que no iba a volver a vivir un momento como este.

Kevin paro el agradable momento, le dirigió a Gwen su última mirada, y le dio la espalda para subir a su deportivo verde.

Antes de que Kevin se subiera al auto, Gwen se percató que había un sobre tirado frente a su puerta, sin pensarlo dos veces lo recogió y entro a su casa.

Gwen al cerrar la puerta, se sentó al frente de esta, apoyando su espalda en la madera.

Abrió el sobre.

_Gwen, esta sería mi ultima despedida…Te amo! Más de lo que tú crees, eres un parte de mi, una gran parte… Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos a los diez años? Nos adiábamos, era un monstruo. Después de cinco años, nos encontramos a los quince, estaba a punto de matar de a tu primo, y caí desmayado, cuando te vi, pensé:_

_Quien es esa pelirroja de ojos verdes? Es….GWEN! _

_Y desde ahí podría decir que estoy enamorado de una verdadera chica, tú. _

_Todavía me acuerdo de esa vez que te enojaste conmigo por estar coqueteando con Jennifer Nocturn, pero bueno pasado es pasado. Gwen recuérdame siempre que puedas._

_Te amo…_

_Kevin E. Levin._

Gwen no aguantó las lágrimas, los ojos se le empaparon. Por un minuto se sintió débil…

Solo porque él no estaba con ella.

Su celular sonó.

-¿Prima?- La voz de Ben se escucho.

-¿Primo?-

-Eh.. supe lo de Kevin. - Ben trataba de ser suave.

-Oh…-

-Te voy a buscar a las seis en punto, a tomarnos unas malteadas…-

Gwen estaba muy triste, pero…sabía que su primo la hacía ponerse de buen humor, aceptó su invitación y se fue a preparar.

Al cabo de una hora, una bocina empezó a sonar fuera de la casa de Gwen.

Gwen salió apresudara, y se subió al auto de su primo.

-Yo pago las malteadas eh!- Dijo Gwen.

Ben no dijo nada, solo rió y prendió el motor del auto.

**Fin**


End file.
